We Are Warriors: First Christmas
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Christmas time is a wonderful occasion, especially in the Noble household...Three Rakkoran kids...what could possibly be bad? Well...except one is a bit hyper before the sun comes up and two are pretty dead on their feet. But something else is at hand here...something isn't right...


**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Kwanzaa and Happy Holidays to you all! I wanted to get a little Christmas special up here...and reassure you all I'm not dead... Anyway...this one is after the true story I'm planning on writing...and we meet three new characters.**

We Are Warriors: First Christmas

Gwen Noble peacefully slept in her chair, the fireplace was starting to die down while the myriad lights from the Christmas tree sparkled gently over the living room. It had been a long night…even with Astra's help. No sooner then she had begun to dream when a high-pitched squeal shot through the air.

The mother startled awake just to see a little red-haired child gleefully jumping up and down. Gwen gave a smile as she saw the six year old's golden gaze turn towards her.

"Grammy! Lookie! Presents!" she beamed.

Gwen put the recliner in sitting position and let her grandchild clamber up on her lap.

"Good morning to you too, Artemis," she smiled, kissing the little girl's forehead.

Artemis gave a brilliant smile that would have outshone the sun had it been up. Artemis was the early-bird of the three grandchildren sleeping in Gwen's, formerly Cira's, home. The old Victorian home housed secrets that Gwen was _still_ finding…like the agoge/training room filled with weapons down in the 'basement'…

Yeah, that got a child-proof lock put on it _real_ fast.

"Can I open 'em?" Artemis asked, pointing a chubby hand at the tree.

"Not until your siblings and your other grandparents wake up," Gwen replied, tapping the six-year old's nose.

"Okay!" Artemis chirped, hopping down from Gwen's lap with a grace that didn't seem human.

Gwen gave a sad smile as Artemis darted up the stairs.

The little girl was more like her mother than anyone knew…

"APOLLA! ARES! WAKE UP!" came the six-year old's voice, "ITS CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS!"

The sound of feet hitting the hardwood floor caught Gwen's attention…along with the sound of someone dragging their feet. Gwen looked up just in time to see a four-year old, black-haired, golden eyed boy dragging his blonde, blue-eyed twin sister behind him. Her younger grandchildren: Ares Leonidas and Apolla Helia…the younger siblings to Artemis Athena.

Unlike their older sister…neither twin had a love for waking up while the sun was still asleep…but Ares tolerated it better. Apolla, on the other hand, tended to be more active at night and would sleep until two in the afternoon if you let her.

"GRAM! GRANDPA! WAKE UP!" came Artemis' squeal before more thuds were heard and another door opened, "PAPAW! WAKE UP!"

Gwen waited for a few minutes before Artemis came back down the stairs, gleefully dragging Astra and Orion both by the hands while Jagen tiredly followed them.

"They're here, Grammy!" Artemis chirped, "Can we open 'em _now_?!"

"Let them wake up first, Little Sun," Gwen chuckled, fluffing the little red-head's hair and getting up, "I'll make some coffee for you three,"

"Much appreciated," Jagen nodded, his accent thick with sleep.

"Thank you Gwen," Astra yawned, her silver eyes still full of the Sandman's special mixture.

Any outsider would assume that Jagen, Astra and Orion were from Greece by their accent…and that the three siblings were too. But, any Chosen's family member would know the truth.

Astra, Orion and Jagen hailed from Mount Targon…specifically the Rakkoran tribe. They were more well known by their children. Astra and Orion's daughters: Leona and Diana, and Jagen's son: Pantheon…even though Jagen was chief of the village.

Gwen put a pot of coffee on, watching in amusement as Ares fell asleep again, sprawling face-first on the carpet and snoring slightly, little streams of drool dripping from his mouth. Apolla, seeing the opportunity, used her twin brother as a pillow, her silvery-blue eyes fluttering shut as she stuck her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep. Astra sat on the couch while Jagen took a seat in a chair, both nodding off almost instantly. Orion picked up Artemis, taking her over to the window as they watched the sun rise, their skin gaining a radiant golden glow as the rays touched them. Artemis squirmed out of her grandfather's arms and walked over to the fireplace putting her hands over the logs and concentrating hard…right as the logs burst into merrily crackling flames, making Artemis squeal happily.

Gwen gave a smile as she poured the coffee into four mugs and placed them on a tray, walking into the living room and passing out the warm mugs. Orion's glowing hands wrapped around the ceramic mug, taking in its warmth before he sipped the coffee, continuing to watch the sunrise. Astra gave a nod of thanks, she too sipped at the coffee, but kept her eyes closed. Jagen…Jagen took a little to rouse, but once he did, thanks to Artemis hopping on his midsection, he perked up as the caffeine hit his system.

After Artemis' constant nagging to her siblings, the twins finally woke up and Gwen read them the traditional story passed down from when Cira was a little girl. Once that was done, the siblings tore into their presents, sending colorful wrappings every which way as excited children do.

"Ooooo!" Artemis chirped, staring at a golden chain with a small replica of a scarlet and gold sword and a rayed crossguard, "It looks like Mama's!"

"Cool!" Ares beamed, holding up a small, bronze chain with a rune-etched spear dangling from it, "Looks like Daddy's!"

"Pwetty!" Apolla giggled, examining a silver chain with a small, crescent blade hanging from it, "Like Aunt Di-Di's!"

The three Valorians gave smiles as their grandchildren continued to tear through their presents. They looked at Gwen.

"You didn't have to do that, Gwen," Orion told her.

"I thought it would be best…to have something they can remember by," Gwen smiled.

* * *

Later, Artemis crawled up to Gwen and sat on her lap.

"I thought you were going to go play with your cousins and Aunt Janie?" Gwen asked, watching the snow fall.

"You look sad," Artemis told her, "Why?"

"Just thinking,"

"…About Mama?"

Gwen's face fell before morphing into a pained smile.

"A little,"

Artemis' golden eyes turned sad and her tanned face twitched slightly.

"I miss Mama too," she mumbled, swiping at crystalline tears that started to form.

"It's just not Christmas without her, I know," Gwen told her, hugging the girl tightly, "I miss her as well, Artemis…you have no idea…"

Artemis sniffed before looking out at the now setting sun.

"Kalá Christoúgenna, theía Di-di, Kalá Christoúgenna bampá," Artemis wept, burying her face in her grandmother's chest, "…Kalá Christoúgenna mitéra..."

* * *

On another world, a silver-haired woman tiredly leaned her head on a cave wall, wearily closing her eyes. She'd been run ragged trying to get away…

 _"Kalá Christoúgenna, theía Di-di,"_

Diana's eyes flashed open.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Di-Di?" she whispered, "Who…"

She shook her head. She was hearing things…

However, in the back of her mind, her little voice of reason answered.

 _"Merry Christmas to you too, Artemis,"_ Mir murmured quietly, unable to fight back.

* * *

On another world, he stood on the Mountain's peak, spear and shield in hand. There were sadly no battles today. No need for him…at least, not yet.

 _"Kalá Christoúgenna bampá,"_

"Merry Christmas, Daddy?" the Pantheon snorted, "This host's mind is addled…"

He shook his head. He was hearing things…

However, in the back of his mind, his 'host' answered.

 _"Merry Christmas to you too, my beautiful baby girl,"_ Arthur sighed, unable to end the curse.

* * *

On another world, she watched over the rising sun, her golden eyes hard and judging as she scanned the mountain side. Diana was here…or had been here recently. The sooner she found the Heretic and put her down…the better.

 _"…Kalá Christoúgenna mitéra..."_

Leona started, gripping her shield and sword tighter.

"Merry Christmas, Mama?" she blinked, "I have no children…what is this…"

She shook her head. She was hearing things…

However, in the back of her mind...that irritating little voice answered.

 _"Merry Christmas to you too…my Little Sun…"_ Cira wept…

Unable to break _free_.

* * *

The Curse still held.

 **Everyone give a warm welcome to Artemis Athena, Apolla Helia and Ares Leonidas...Cira/Leona and Arthur/Pantheon's three children! These three will be in the real story...and they have a big part in it. Plus...I wanted to write little kids and give you a taste of what's coming. I've got some sad stuff here...but uh...I'm not saying what happened. You'll have to guess for yourself what happened for Leona and Pantheon to send their children to Gwen...and why they are on Valoran instead of Earth. I ain't sayin' _nothing_ and for those of you I confided in...Nothing from you either...I want this to be a surprise :)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
